Toutes les bonnes intentions
by Oighear
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir ces responsabilités angoissantes sur le dos. Elle n'avait jamais voulu prendre sur elle le poids de toutes ces vies. Un faux pas n'était pas possible chez les héros. Un faux pas et c'était sa faute. - Ochaco remet en question les raisons qui la poussent à devenir une héroïne.
1. C'est ma faute

**_Bonsoir bonsoir ! _**

**_Première fan-fiction sur MHA... frustrée de voir qu'Ochaco n'avait jamais eu son propre arc (c'est pourtant un personnage principal !), j'ai décidé de l'écrire (n'est-ce pas la meilleure raison pour commencer une fan-fiction ?). _**

**_Les faits se déroulent plus ou moins après l'arc de descente chez les Huit préceptes (première partie de la saison 4)._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !_**

**_Et... _**

**_PLUS ULTRA_**

* * *

**PDV: Ochaco Uraraka**

_"Froppy, Uravity ! Occupez vous du dernier !"_

Un frisson parcourut Uraraka et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle jeta un bref regard à Tsuyu, mais elle avait déjà bondi en direction du dernier villain. Elle serra le poing. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Elle s'élança à sa suite.

Lors de leur patrouille habituelle de l'après-midi, elles étaient tombées nez-à-nez avec des villains : un trio d'hommes qui avaient décidé de s'attaquer à une banque. L'un des trois possédait un alter qui permettait, à l'instar de leur camarade de classe Toru, de se rendre invisible lui et ce qu'il touchait pour un court laps de temps. Ayant remarqué l'attitude nerveuse des deux autres postés devant la banque, des sacs grand ouverts à leur pieds, elle les avait interpelés. A peine avait elle demandé s'ils avaient un problème que le plus nerveux des deux lui lança une immense vague d'eau salée. Simultanément, l'alarme de la banque s'était déclenchée. Il fallut un quart de seconde à leur mentor pour activer son alter et bloquer sous ses pattes celui qui l'avait attaquée et à peine plus de temps à Nejire pour attraper l'homme invisible. Malheureusement, il avait fallu moins de temps que ça pour que le troisième n'ait déjà décampé bien loin. A présent, Tsuyu et Ochaco le poursuivait.

A cause de l'alarme, la police ne tarderait pas à arriver, tenta de se rassurer Ochaco. Nejire et Ryukyu restreignaient les deux autres membres du trio, à savoir l'invisible et celui qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'attaquer avec son alter d'eau. En cas de besoin, elles viendraient les aider après avoir remis les larcins à la police... Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Ochaco n'était pas sereine. Quelque chose se tramait avec le dernier. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore utilisé son alter ne la mettait pas en confiance non plus.

Elles l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Ochaco se jeta sur lui et chercha à l'immobiliser. Mais elle vit son regard. Terrifié. Il avait suffi d'un instant d'hésitation. Elle cligna les yeux. Il s'était dégagé. Ochaco se redressa, paniquée. Comment ? Comment s'était il dégagé ? Avait elle désserré inconsciemment sa poigne ? Il n'aurait pas pu ! Il n'aurait pas...

_"Là-bas !"_

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Tsuyu et se releva rapidement. Il se retourna, puis s'engagea dans une ruelle. Ochaco fut presque soulagée : cette ruelle était sans issue. Tsuyu avait déjà bondi vers l'entrée, mais elle s'immobilisa. Ochaco la rejoignit, inquiète.

_"Croa, où est il ?"_

Devant elles, le cul-de-sac était vide. La ruelle sombre n'abritait rien de vivant si ce n'était un écosystème qui devait avoir été créé par les ordures. Est-ce que... L'impression de malaise gagna en puissance et Uraraka se força à calmer sa respiration. Ne pas y penser. Pas tout de suite.

_"Comment... _souffla Uraraka

_\- Croa..."_

Elle leva la tête. Rien. Il n'était nulle part. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé. C'était impossible ! Elle parcourut la ruelle, la fouilla de fond en comble. Le moindre recoin de saleté fut soulevé, elle farfouilla frénétiquement jusque dans les ordures. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Il leur avait échappé. Alors qu'il était si proche, il leur avait échappé. Alors qu'elle le tenait. Elle l'avait tenu. Juste un quart de seconde... Elle aurait pu... Soudain, Uraraka sentit une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle était à deux doigts de réaliser une des prises enseignées par Gun Head lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Tsuyu.

_"Retournons voir Nejire et Ryukyu, croa."_

Ochaco sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Dans les yeux de son amie, elle lut une déception qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. En y pensant, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elles avaient été si proches du but. Mais avaient échoué. Et pire : c'était de sa faute.

Dire que le trajet jusqu'à la banque vandalisée lui avait parut plus long aurait été un euphémisme. Sur le chemin, elle n'avait cessé de chercher à comprendre comment il avait pu leur filer entre les doigts. Elle cherchait à déterminer à quel moment elle avait pris la mauvaise décision, à quel moment elle avait scellé son destin. Etait ce dès le début, lorsqu'elle avait hésité à le poursuivre alors que Nejire et Ryukyu restaient en retrait ? Etait ce lorsqu'elle l'avait plaqué au sol ? Avait elle mal réalisé la prise de Gun Head ? Etait ce lorsqu'elle avait cligné des yeux ? Ou bien lorsqu'elle s'était crue sortie d'affaire en le voyant s'engouffrer dans une voie sans issue ?

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait bien : elle avait hésité. Elle avait vu un homme terrifié qui lui renvoyait toutes ses inquiétudes, toutes ses indécisions, tout son désespoir, comme un miroir d'elle-même. Cet homme lui avait paru bon. Il n'avait pas eu, à ce moment précis, l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Peut-être était-ce son alter. Peut-être qu'il avait manipulé ses émotions. Peut-être qu'elle s'était figée pour une raison autre. Peut-être aussi qu'elle se cherchait des excuses. Mais le fait était le suivant : elle avait entraîné Tsuyu là-dedans. Elles avaient échoué, et c'était de sa faute à elle. Cette pensée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Penaude, elle laissa Tsuyu faire le rapport à Ryukyu. Elle fuyait son regard, les yeux résolument rivés sur le sol. Ses bottes d'héroïne. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Elle ne se sentait pas digne de les porter. Le dernier clou fut enfoncé lorsque Tsuyu omit de mentionner son placage. Cela signifiait qu'elle la couvrait. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait la couvrir. Cela signifiait qu'elle était bel et bien responsable, et que Tsuyu le savait. Ochaco serra la mâchoire.

_"Quoi qu'il en soit,_ dit Ryukyu_, ne vous inquiétez pas. La police va les cuisiner et on retrouvera bientôt le dernier. Personne n'a été blessé et rien n'a été volé, c'est le principal."_

Ochaco ne put que hocher la tête. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle ne serait ce que desserrait les dents, les larmes de rages et de déception déferleraient. Silencieusement, Tsuyu, Nejire et elle regagnèrent les dortoirs de Yuhei.

Nejire les abandonna à l'entrée de l'aile des dortoirs pour se diriger vers son propre bâtiment. Comme le craignait Ochaco, Tsuyu profita qu'elles soient seules pour briser le silence de plomb qui les avaient raccompagnées.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, croa. Ryukyu l'a dit : personne n'a été blessé et rien n'a été volé. Mais je voudrais comprendre... comment a-t-il pu se dégager ?"_

Elle était toujours si directe. C'était quelque chose qu'Ochaco appréciait habituellement, mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait préféré qu'elle se taise. Pourtant, elle avait le droit de savoir. C'était de sa faute. La brune posa la main sur la poignée de porte. Yeux baissés, elle prit une grande respiration et rassembla son courage pour murmurer les quatre mots qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis qu'elle l'avait comprit.

_"C'est ma faute."_

Elle poussa la porte et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans attendre Tsuyu. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne dans le dortoir. Elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée, la referma aussi sec et se laissa glisser au sol dans un sanglot.

C'est ma faute. Ma faute. Ma faute.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, encercla ses genoux. Les sanglots la secouaient alors elle essaya de caler sa tête entre ses bras. Elle avait hésité. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter. Elle ne cessait de se repasser ce film, comme si elle pouvait en analyser chacune des séquences, comme si elle était capable d'en modifier le cours. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que c'était impossible, quelque chose d'autre se brisait en elle.

Pour quelqu'un avec l'alter zéro gravité, son coeur pesait infiniment trop lourd.


	2. Un coussin traversa la pièce

**PDV: Izuku Midoriya**

_"Remets le son ! _cria Kaminari

_\- Non mais tu rigoles ?_ rétorqua Jirou. _Ca nous casse les oreilles dès le matin, tes infos ! Contente toi des images et des sous-titres !_

_\- Comment oses tu prétendre à être une héroïne si tu ne te tiens pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ?_ s'indigna le garçon aux cheveux blonds

_\- Au moins, je ne suis pas inutilisable au bout d'une attaque, moi._

_\- Jirou, Kaminari, _les intima Kirishima en dégageant une mèche rouge qui lui retombait dans les yeux_, s'il vous plaît, il n'est même pas 9h..."_

Izuku rentra dans le salon en étouffant un bâillement. Ils étaient bruyants le matin. C'était bien loin du silence religieux dont il avait l'habitude dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Beaucoup plus vivant, dans tous les cas, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'assit à la table et attaqua le petit-déjeuner que Sato avait cuisiné.

_"Dit, Midoriya, _lâcha Kaminari qui avait visiblement capitulé_, on a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Et en plus il ne connaît pas son emploi du temps !"_

Un coussin traversa la pièce et manqua Jirou de peu. Elle répondit un cran au dessus par un lancer de télécommande, puis sortit du salon. Kaminari soupira et, l'air désespéré, répéta sa question. Izuku préféra ne pas demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux.

_"Deux heures d'anglais ce matin à 10h... cet après-midi, vie de classe avec Aizawa-_sensei_, puis un entraînement pratique de sauvetage à la zone 3 avec Treize et All-Might."_

Kaminari soupira à nouveau et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un _bong!_ sonore. Izuku et Kirishima se jetèrent un regard.

_"Tout va bien, bro ?" _demanda Kirishima

Le blond tourna la tête vers eux mais ne la releva pas pour autant.

_"On était obligé de partager le dortoir avec les filles ? On pouvait pas être avec les gars de la 2-B ?"_

Izuku se dit que vu la haine que leur vouaient les 2-B, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Kirishima, quant à lui, rit légèrement puis débarrassa sa table. En revenant, il tapa sur l'épaule du pauvre Kaminari.

Izuku attrapa l'arme de destruction massive (aussi appelée télécommande) que Jirou avait lancée sur Kaminari et remit le son. Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_"...la police et le ministère des alters présentera à midi le nouveau plan de régulation des alters. Les premiers chiffres du bulletin signalent que selon un dernier sondage, 82,2% de la population mondiale présenterait un alter..."_

..._ et je faisais partie des 7,8% restants_, se dit Izuku. Le pourcentage augmentait régulièrement à mesure que naissaient de nouveaux bébés qui avaient mutés. S'il n'avait pas reçu One for All, un pouvoir qui se transmet de personne à personne, de All Might, il serait encore un sans-alter. All Might, quant à lui, avait renoncé à ce pouvoir et prit sa retraite après son dernier grand combat contre All for One. Il continuait cependant à leur enseigner ici, à Yuei.

_"...lorsque nous avions interpellé les membres de la commission chargée de ce nouveau plan, il était transparu que la législation préconisée serait plus dure concernant l'usage des alters. Le nouveau texte, signé par plus de 100..."_

Mineta, Sero et Ashido entrèrent bruyamment dans le salon et vinrent eux aussi prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

_"Sato a fait le petit-déjeuner à ce que je vois !" _lança Sero joyeusement avant d'attraper une part de gâteau.

Quand ils obtenaient un petit-déjeuner sucré, c'était certain que Sato avait fait des siennes. Personne ne s'en était plaint. Au contraire, cela était presque considéré comme un jour de fête. Il était rare que ce qu'il cuisinait pour les besoins de son alter soit partagé à l'intégralité du dortoir.

_"...notamment l'usage par les forces de l'ordre dans lesquelles sont inclus les héros, avec une re-définition des droits octroyés par les licenses provisoires et définitives. Autre point de discussion ces dernières semaines à l'occasion de cette commission, l'usage des alters chez les collégiens..."_

Tsuyu rentra à son tour dans le salon. Izuku haussa un sourcil en la voyant déjà en uniforme, prête à aller en cours. Que Kaminari ne sache pas qu'ils commençaient à 10h n'était pas étonnant, mais Tsuyu était habituellement bien plus consciencieuse. En le voyant, elle se dirigea vers lui et il passa rapidement en revue ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'énerver. Tsuyu avait rarement l'air aussi déterminée. Il posa son muffin à moitié mangé et sonda son regard.

_"Vous avez vu Ochaco ce matin, croa ?"_

Kaminari releva la tête, seulement pour la secouer. Izuku répondit lui aussi à la négative.

_"Croa..."_

Kaminari marmonna quelque chose dont Izuku ne comprit que _"les filles"_ avant de quitter le salon. L'apprenti héros aux cheveux verts se leva.

_"Il s'est passé quelque chose_ _?_" demanda-t-il

L'inquiétude et la gêne de sa camarade de classe était trop visible pour ne pas l'interroger. Elle qui était habituellement si calme et impassible laissait apparaître des signes de nervosités frappants qui détonnaient avec son caractère.

_"Croa... je ne l'ai pas croisée de la matinée, ni aux bains ni nulle part._

_\- Je peux aller vérifier les bains si tu v..."_

Le coup que se prit Mineta eut raison de la fin de sa phrase. Tsuyu était toujours celle qui le recadrait.

_"On ne commence qu'à 10h,_ observa Sero. _Elle__ est peut-être juste en retard." _

Izuku aurait lui aussi été convaincu par cette explication s'il n'avait pas senti qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire de retard là-dedans. Tsuyu leur cachait volontairement quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Ashido, qui, s'il se souvenait bien, avait sa chambre au 4e étage avec Uraraka.

_"Tu ne l'as pas vue, Ashido ?"_

L'héroïne à la peau rose haussa un sourcil coloré puis sembla chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

_"Je ne l'ai pas vue, c'est sûr, _dit elle après un temps. _Mais en y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas non plus entendu sa porte de toute la matinée..."_

Izuku jeta un regard à Tsuyu.

_"Elle ne répond pas quand tu toques ?_

_\- Non, croa..._

_\- On peut y aller ensemble, si tu veux."_

Mineta sembla au bord de la crise cardiaque lorsque Tsuyu accepta.

Ils gagnèrent silencieusement l'aile féminine du 4e étage. Il sentait bien que ne pas poser de questions était la meilleure chose à faire. Arrivés devant la porte, Tsuyu toqua tellement doucement que cela n'aurait pas choqué Izuku qu'Ochaco ne l'ait tout simplement pas entendue. C'était l'explication la plus plausible, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que Tsuyu n'aurait pas pris autant de pincettes s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose. Izuku toqua à son tour. Sans réponse.

_"Uraraka, c'est Tsuyu et moi. Tu es là ?"_

Puis Tsuyu attrapa la poignée et poussa légèrement la porte. Izuku recula d'un pas, gêné, puis fronça les sourcils. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas complètement. Il se rapprocha et comprit enfin. Tsuyu passa par l'entre-baillement et il suivit (avec difficulté).

_"Uraraka..." _souffla-t-il

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Visiblement, elle s'était endormie là, en costume d'héroïne, contre sa porte.

_"Tu te sens bien ?_ demanda-t-il. _Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?_

_\- Non, ça va ! Je t'assure ! J'étais tellement fatiguée en rentrant hier que je me suis endormie là... je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !"_

Izuku risqua un regard à Tsuyu. Soit. Quelque chose se tramait. Mais il semblait clair que ce n'était pas ses affaires... il les salua et quitta la chambre.

Bien décidé à terminer son muffin, il redescendit au premier étage. Kaminari avait visiblement augmenté le volume à sa guise, puisqu'Izuku entendait la voix du présentateur depuis l'escalier.

_"...et une tentative de vol dans cette banque qui en fait le deuxième bâtiment du quartier à avoir eu affaire à des villains hier dans la soirée. Deux des trois malfaiteurs ont été interpelés grâce à l'héroïne __Dragon Ryukyu, dixième au classement des héros et ses aspirants héros venus de Yuei..."_

Izuku tourna la tête si rapidement vers la télévision qu'il failli se briser la nuque.

_"...la police a lancé un avis de recherche pour le dernier malfaiteur. A l'international, la France est à nouveau paralysée par des grèves qui..."_


	3. Pas tout de suite

**PDV: Ochaco Uraraka**

Ochaco referma la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait déjà nuit. L'entraînement avait duré plusieurs heures, et elle ne demandait qu'à se détendre. Mais... elle regarda son bureau et le devoir de japonais qui y trônait, à peine commencé.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Il était difficile de concilier l'emploi du temps de lycéen avec celui d'apprenti héros. A peine avaient ils eu le temps de s'habituer au rythme qu'on leur rajoutait un stage alterné auprès d'un héros. Tsuyu et elle avait rejoint leur aînée Nejire des Big 3 chez l'héroïne dragon Ryukyu, numéro 10. Et depuis cela, entre les devoirs, les entraînements et les patrouilles, il y avait de quoi en oublier de dormir. Alors elle s'allongea, la tête contre le mur et fit un point sur sa journée.

Les cours d'anglais étaient toujours ennuyeux, mais au moins, ils n'avaient eu que ça cette matinée là. Aussi, Ochaco n'avait pas été sûre si c'était le manque de sommeil ou l'ennui provoqué par la voix traînante de leur professeur qui lui avait autant donné envie de bailler. Quoi qu'il en était, elle avait décroché à un moment. Elle avait simplement relevé la tête et réalisé que le point de grammaire abordé n'était plus du tout le même que celui qu'elle croyait suivre. Quand étaient ils passés au conditionnel ? Ils ne parlaient pas des temps du passé, il y a quelque secondes ? Elle avait regardé son cahier et jeté un oeil aux notes de Sato. Depuis quand la page était elle si noircie de notes ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait raté ? Comment rattraper... Elle avait lâché son stylo et baissé la tête lorsqu'elle avait comprit : elle n'arriverait pas à raccrocher les wagons. Pourquoi y arriverait elle, après tout ?

L'exercice de sauvetage ne s'était pas mieux passé, au contraire. Elle n'avait rien été capable de faire correctement, et si Momo ne s'était pas trouvée dans son équipe et ne l'avait pas guidée tout du long, elle aurait clairement échoué. Elle avait fait voler ce qui ne devait pas voler, entravé les mouvements du reste de l'équipe, jusqu'à ce que Momo ne prenne les choses en main.

Ochaco rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond terriblement blanc de sa chambre au dortoir de Yuei.

Cela faisait quelque semaines maintenant qu'elle n'y était plus. Le grand combat d'All Might contre One for All, l'opération de sauvetage de Bakugo, la décente chez les Huit Préceptes... tout ça lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait ni les capacités, ni la flamme nécessaire pour être un héros. Elle n'était là que pour l'argent. Elle n'était là que pour obtenir une licence qui permettrait d'aider ses parents. Être un héros, arrêter les villains... tout ça n'était que secondaire. Et elle trouvait ça détestable.

Elle se redressa. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de broyer du noir ? La main sur la poignée de porte, elle hésita un temps, puis sortit.

Le salon était le lieu de passage par excellence. Bien que plusieurs d'entre eux ait une télévision dans leur chambre, la plupart des lycéens de la classe 1-A préféraient se retrouver dans la salle commune pour la regarder à plusieurs. Evidemment, le programme était toujours problématique et des conflits autour de la télécommande apparaissaient presque à chaque fois, mais c'était une chaleur agréable. Pour Ochaco, qui avait dû vivre seule avant d'enfin emménager dans le dortoir, c'était une bénédiction.

Ce soir-là, le salon était plein à craquer. Ochaco eut même un mouvement de recul. Ils étaient tous là ? Il y avait une réunion ou quoi ?

_"All Might est figurant dans l'épisode de ce soir !" _lui rappela Deku dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation

Elle se senti bête d'avoir oublié ça. Leur professeur le leur avait pourtant rappelé tous les jours depuis qu'il avait tourné le fameux épisode dans une série populaire. Il était même allé jusqu'à entourer la date en rouge sur le calendrier affiché sur leur réfrigérateur (personne ne savait quand ni comment il était entré dans le dortoir ; Aizawa_-sensei_ avait promis d'enquêter). Elle prit place sur un des canapés. Il restait un peu de place entre l'accoudoir et Momo (plongée dans un bouquin de matériel de guerre). Ils avaient encore quelque minutes à attendre avant le début de l'épisode, et tous semblaient en profiter pour discuter, jouer aux cartes ou simplement buller. Seul Deku trépignait sur sa chaise. Ses yeux ne décollaient pas de l'écran.

_"Nous interrompons la coupure publicitaire pour signaler un incident de grande ampleur dans le quartier est de __Musutafu, dans la préfecture de Tokyo. Nous prions les résidents de rester à l'abri. Un incident dans le quartier est de Musutafu..."_

L'épisode de All Might n'importait plus. Tous se stoppèrent. La plupart sortirent leur smartphone, cherchant davantage d'information, suivant les déroulements sur Twitter.

_"Trois buildings se sont effondrés._

_\- Regardez les photos aériennes !_

_\- On dirait une scène de guerre... regardez la fumée ! _

_\- C'est la poussière de l'effondrement. _

_\- Une catastrophe dans l'obscurité. _

_\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- Mont Lady est sur le terrain et pour une fois, elle ne détruit rien... tout a déjà été détruit, ha ha ha !"_

Entre les blagues mal assurées de Mineta et les informations contradictoires, on ne s'y retrouvait pas. Le brouhaha était effroyable.

_"Endeavor vient d'arriver ! Hawk aussi ! _

_\- Numéro treize mène l'opération de sauvetage... _

_\- Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi les buildings se sont effondrés ?_

_\- On parle d'explosions... des terroristes ?_

_\- Il y a des blessés ?_

_\- Ce serait trois bombes déclenchées simultanément... la vidéo de ce passant... _

_\- La police a tweeté ! "Nous invitons les habitants à éviter le quartier"... c'est pas du tout des infos, ça ! _

_\- C'était des buildings résidentiels ?_

_\- On n'en sait rien pour l'instant..._

_\- C'est juste à côté de la station de métro !_

_\- Purée... c'est pas vrai..._

_\- Il y a le feu..."_

C'était une attaque de grande ampleur. Une attaque bien différente de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Les villains n'étaient en général pas très organisés. Ils agissaient en suivant une impulsion : voler, braquer, attaquer, en se pensant protégés par leur alter. Mais jamais les villains ne s'en prenaient à tout un quartier, et jamais ils ne restaient dans l'ombre ainsi. Ce n'étaient pas seulement des vilains. C'était le cran au dessus. C'était du crime organisé.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Aizawa-_sensei_ rentra.

_"Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Iida est en charge du dortoir et du maintien de l'ordre. Je me rends sur les lieux."_

Il repartit aussi sec.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Jirou posa la question qui brûlait leurs lèvres.

"_Qu'est ce qu'un héros qui peut effacer les alters va faire sur les lieux d'une catastrophe urbaine ?"_

Un lourd silence s'installa.

_"Ils ont peut-être besoin de tous les héros disponibles, _suggéra Kirishima.

_\- Après tout, Endeavor y est aussi,_ lâcha Mineta. _Et__ ce ne sont pas ses flammes qui vont aider à éteindre le feu._

_\- Les pompiers et la police y sont aussi..."_

_"Nous invitons les résidents de Masutafu à ne pas sortir de chez eux et à rester en sécurité. _répétait la voix à la télévision"

La nouvelle avait instauré une ambiance lourde et désagréable. Leur soirée qui avait promis une sacrée rigolade à regarder leur professeur se démener à l'écran venait de se transformer en une attente fébrile et l'actualisation frénétique des réseaux sociaux. Ochaco sortit son portable à clapet qui venait de vibrer puis fronça les sourcils. Son père l'appelait ? Elle s'éloigna du brouhaha de ses camarades de classe.

_"Allô ?_

_\- Ochaco, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas là-bas si ?_

_\- Non, non. Ça va. On est tous au dortoir... Musufatu est une grande ville._

_\- D'accord. C'est bien... j'ai vu les images, c'est..._

_\- Oui."_

Ils restèrent dans un silence gênant quelques secondes.

_"Bon, fais attention, hein ?_

_\- Oui, vous aussi ! Bonne nuit._

_\- Bonne nuit."_

Elle raccrocha, le coeur lourd. Elle serra son portable contre sa poitrine. Sa campagne lui manquait. Ses parents lui manquaient. Terriblement. Et encore plus dans ce genre de situation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa chambre, ses parents, ses repères. Aider à la compagnie de son père, un peu. La simplicité du travail, sa non-complexité. Porter, tout simplement. Amener d'un point à un autre. Sans décision, l'esprit libre...

Elle se retourna vers ses camarades de classe. Peut-être était-ce le moment de prendre la décision qu'elle mûrissait depuis des semaines. Peut-être était-ce le moment de le leur annoncer.

_Pas tout de suite_, se dit elle. _Pas tout de suite._


	4. Promis

**PDV: Izuku Midoriya**

Quand le réveil avait sonné le matin même, Izuku était réveillé depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé retentir. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin de croire que c'était un jour différent, et besoin d'espérer que la tragédie de Musutafu n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Puis il s'était redressé, péniblement. Il était resté un moment, assis dans le lit, le regard rivé sur les différents bilans des morts et des dégâts qu'affichait son portable. Un faible rayon de soleil traversait le voile du rideau. Même avec ce simple rayon, Izuku en avait déduit qu'il faisait un temps magnifique dehors. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Après un passage express dans la salle de bain commune, il s'était rendu dans le salon. Les voix erraillées de ses camarades lui annonçaient qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi davantage que lui. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage et il avait entendu la télévision dans la salle commune tourner jusqu'à près de 3 heures du matin. Alors qu'il s'asseyait et prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Tokiomi, Todoroki, Kaminari, Jirou et Yaoyorozu, il réalisa que quelque chose était différent.

L'air était clair, et il percevait tout ce qui se passait dehors. Il entendait les voitures passer, les avions dans le ciel, le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte, et tous ces pas qui s'affairaient au dessus d'eux. Le soleil cognait contre les vitres comme s'il voulait entrer. Tout était engourdi, mais terriblement paisible. Tout était trop calme.

_"Littérature et mathématiques, _souffla Kaminari. _Une belle matinée en perspective... est-ce qu'on sait si les enseignements héroïques sont maintenus cet après-midi ?_

_\- On en saura plus à_ midi." répondit Jirou

Kaminari connaissait l'emploi du temps. Jirou lui répondait sans lui lancer de pique. Une autre preuve que le monde ne tournait pas exactement rond ce matin là. Izuku attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

_"Une enquête a été ouverte pour déterminer dans quelles circonstances les trois bombes artisanales ont pu être placées et déclenchées. Un des trois buildings était le lieu de résidence du chef de la police de Hosu, __Kenji Tsuragamae..."_

La police était donc visée ? Si la police est visée, ce sont les forces de maintien de l'ordre qui le sont... et par conséquent, les héros aussi. Izuku regarda son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait plus très faim, tout à coup.

La matinée de cours passa normalement. La classe 2-A était à peine plus calme que d'habitude. Toutes les conversations étaient centrées sur la destruction du quartier est de leur ville. Les dégâts étaient beaucoup plus clairs à présent. La reconstruction prendrait du temps et serait à une toute autre échelle que d'habitude. Et eux, apprentis héros, ne pouvaient que suivre fébrilement les avancées de l'enquête.

Les stages étaient suspendus le temps de s'assurer que les patrouilles puissent se faire en toute sécurité. Cela semblait étrange à Izuku. Une patrouille qui se ferait 'en sécurité'. C'était comme si on ne laissait les héros patrouiller que dans la mesure où ils pouvaient arrêter des voleurs de sac à main. Une bombe, c'était trop. Mais en un sens, il comprenait : leur classe avait déjà subi des attaques traumatisantes et été la cible de plusieurs organisations de vilains. Yuei avait dû répondre du manque de sécurité, et le directeur n'était pas prêt à devoir expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer que les apprentis héros allaient survivre à leur première année d'études à Yuei. Pour la meilleure école du pays, ce n'aurait pas été un bilan terrible.

Assis à la cafétéria avec Iida et Uraraka, Izuku réalisait que l'ambiance était lourde, un peu trop silencieuse. Tout en jouant avec un brocolis, il se concentrait sur la conversation qui avait lieu une table derrière lui entre les lycéens qui devaient être de la filière assistance, puisqu'il était question de thermo-dynamique et de moteurs en tout genre. Une sombre question d'ergonomie de casques de héros vint également sur la table. Iida les abandonna assez rapidement, signalant qu'il devait aller faire une demande pour son costume (il devait avoir été rappelé de cela par la conversation sur les moteurs) et il ne resta soudain plus qu'eux deux à table.

Le silence d'Uraraka était inhabituel.

_"Deku, tu viens sur le toit ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."_

La phrase crama les quelque neurones qui lui restaient. Il ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête lentement.

Sur le toit ? Qu'avait elle à lui dire ? Certainement pas... enfin... pas... Il la suivit dans les escaliers, monta lentement les marches, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle poussa la porte qui permettait d'accéder au toit et l'air frais envahit les narines d'Izuku. Il faisait sacrément froid, mais au moins, le toit était vide.

Ils étaient seuls. _Seuls._

_"Oui ?" _parvint il à articuler

Quelle éloquence. Il se mit une gifle mentale. Quand il osa à nouveau relever les yeux vers elle, il comprit qu'il s'était fait des films. Elle était nerveuse, oui, mais certainement pas comme elle l'aurait été si... enfin... enfin.

_"Deku... je vais quitter Yuei."_

Le vent souffla et l'espace d'un instant, Izuku se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Il l'espéra en fait. Il lui demanda de répéter. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu.

_"Je vais quitter Yuei, _répéta-t-elle_. Pas indéfiniment, _se hâta-t-elle de préciser_, enfin, peut-être pas... J'ai vu avec Aizawa-_sensei_ et ma demande a été acceptée. Ça s'est fait très vite..."_

Izuku fit un pas en avant mais se résigna. Elle avait l'air déterminée. Triste, mais déterminée.

_"Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il"

Elle sembla hésiter.

_"Tu as vu les dégâts dans le quartier est. Mes parents... leur compagnie de construction... ils vont pitcher pour obtenir un chantier, mais pour ça il leur faut un certain nombre d'employés enregistrés... qu'ils n'ont pas. Il ne manque qu'une personne. Je vais aller les aider, le temps qu'ils puissent au moins obtenir un contrat. Ils auront moins de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre ma place par la suite si..."_

Elle s'interrompit.

_"Mais et... et les cours, et les enseignements héroïques... comment..."_

Il s'interrompit alors que le visage d'Uraraka s'obscurcit.

_"Comment pourrais-je devenir un héros si je ne suis pas capable d'aider mes propres parents ?"_

Izuku baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle parte. Comment Aizawa avait-il pu accepter ça ? Comment le directeur avait-il pu accepter ça ? Et comment Uraraka avait-elle pu décider ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, toutes les péripéties auxquelles ils avaient survécus ensemble... elle laissait tomber ?

_"Je voulais te le dire avant de l'annoncer aux autres, _dit elle faiblement._ C'est ma dernière après-midi à Yuei, je pars ce soir."_

Quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit comprendre que c'était définitif. Mais c'était impossible. Impossible. Izuku devait dire quelque chose. Faire quelque chose. Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Comment il ferait, lui ? Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ! Il devait dire quelque chose. La supplier, essayer de lui faire entendre raison, essayer de lui rappeler pourquoi elle voulait devenir un hér... Il le réalisa alors. C'était ça, la raison pour laquelle elle voulait devenir un héros. Pour ses parents. Pour les aider. Pour atteindre cet objectif, elle renonçait à sa carrière d'héroïne. Elle sacrifiait toutes ces années d'entraînement.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il releva lentement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais c'était son choix. Elle avait dû le mûrir pendant des semaines. L'attaque de la veille avait dû la décider. Des semaines qu'elle était bizarre. Tout prenait sens maintenant.

Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu venir. Il se sentait minable.

_"Promets moi simplement qu'on restera en contact."_

Sa gorge se noua et il ne put rien ajouter sans craindre que ses émotions ne le trahissent. En face de lui, à quelque mètres, se tenait une Uraraka fatiguée aux yeux humides qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il vit un sourire factice se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur sa joue.

_"Promis."_


	5. Du thé

**PDV: Ochaco Uraraka**

Tout était parti d'une bonne intention.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir ces responsabilités angoissantes sur le dos. Elle n'avait jamais voulu prendre sur elle le poids de toutes ces vies. Un faux pas n'était pas possible chez les héros. Un faux pas avait trop de conséquences désastreuses. Des blessés, des morts... Un faux pas et les villains s'échappaient. Un faux pas et c'était sa faute.

Tout avait commencé de manière brillante : une partie écrite acceptable à l'examen d'entrée du Lycée Yuei et une chance inouïe lors de l'épreuve pratique l'avait hissée jusqu'aux rangs de la classe 2-A des futurs héros. Au fur et à mesure, Ochaco s'était faite une place parmi les autres avec un objectif en tête : obtenir une licence de héros et offrir à ses parents la vie confortable qu'ils méritaient. Au fil des stages, des rencontres, elle avait découvert le monde des héros, leur quotidien, mais elle avait surtout vu ce dont les vilains étaient capables. Elle n'avait pas mesuré l'omniprésence de la mort, la fin imminente qui attendait les héros. All Might d'abord, puis Sir Nighteye. Les différentes disparitions de héros. Togata qui avait perdu son alter. L'injustice qui ne les quittait plus.

Elle n'avait pas mesuré la difficulté du travail de héros. Elle n'avait pas mesuré les choix auxquels elle allait devoir faire face. Son objectif lui paraissait plus lointain, plus obscur. Elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle faisait tout cela.

Sa responsabilité dans la mort de Nighteye. La question d'Aizawa. Que voulait elle faire maintenant ? Quelle était la prochaine étape ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Tout était parti d'une bonne intention, mais elle avait échoué.

Ochaco tirait sa petite valise derrière elle. Une des roues ne fonctionnait plus correctement ; elle tournait sur elle même telle une girouette, rendant l'avancée plus difficile. Mais l'ancienne apprentie héroïne avait vu pire. Ce n'était pas une petite roue qui allait l'empêcher de mener son projet à bien. Ce n'était qu'un défi supplémentaire, que de monter cette pente. Le souffle court, elle parvint en haut de la colline. Devant elle se dressait la maison dans laquelle elle a grandi.

Elle poussa la porte et une douce odeur de thé lui parvint aux narines. Ochaco ferma les yeux et son coeur fit un bond. Elle avait promis d'aller aider dès qu'elle arriverait (ce à quoi on lui avait répondu de d'abord s'installer confortablement) mais une fois de retour dans ce cocon, une vague de nostalgie la submergeait. Les petits défauts et traces d'accidents qui la faisaient sourire à présent : cette marque bleue au plafond lorsque, à cinq ans, elle avait accidentellement fait léviter son feutre, ou, dans la cuisine, la dalle de carrelage écaillée par le retour brutal au sol d'une casserole après une autre lévitation accidentelle.

Essayer de maîtriser son alter avait toujours constitué une nécessité, ne serait-ce que pour ne mettre personne en danger. Elle ne l'avait pas entraîné dans l'optique de devenir un héros. Oui, elle aurait aimé sauver des gens, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était trop faible pour sauver qui que ce soit. Alors elle réaliserait ce qui était à sa portée : aider ses parents à gagner le pitch, puis à vivre plus confortablement.

Enfin, se dit elle en s'asseyant à la table de la petite cuisine ouverte, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce pitch ne dépendait pas d'elle. Elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge : ils ne devraient pas tarder à l'appeler avec la nouvelle. Elle préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'elle devrait faire s'ils n'obtenaient aucun contrat. Ochaco secoua la tête, se ressaisit. Ils allaient obtenir un contrat, elle allait les aider et l'argent rentrerait.

Ce n'était même pas une option.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir puisqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une porte qui claque. A peine avait elle pu comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie qu'un plaid lui tomba sur les épaules. Encore groggy, elle cligna des yeux et vit ses parents assis en face d'elle. Ochaco eut un choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir. Puis tout lui revint : elle était rentrée, ils étaient là... et ils... souriaient ?

Le pitch, alors, ils l'avaient...

_"Ils étaient très emballés ! _s'exclama son père qui ne pouvait visiblement pas se retenir. _Si tu avais vu leur tête quand j'ai dit que notre fille était Uravity et qu'elle travaillait avec l'héroïne dragon ! _

_\- Vous... vous avez eu le contrat ? _demanda Ochaco, abasourdie

_\- On a signé_, dit doucement sa mère. Elle était toujours plus composée que son père, moins euphorique aussi, mais elle souriait elle aussi. _Nous pouvons commencer dès demain..._

_\- Je vais m'occuper de la logistique pour le déblaiement dès maintenant ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà célèbre, Ochaco... tu les as aidés il y a quelque jours, nous ont ils dit..."_

Son père se leva, l'embrassa sur le front puis quitta la pièce. Sa fille le regarda sortir, un sourire improbable aux lèvres. Elle l'avait rarement vu si heureux, si enjoué, si motivé, si... si lui. Rien que cela lui mettait du baume au coeur. Rien que cela lui hurlait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

_"Tu es sûre que tu peux rester nous aider ? _s'enquit sa mère après un temps. _Cela ne va pas empiéter sur tes études ?"_

Ochaco frémit. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à garder un secret très longtemps. Ses parents, et sa mère surtout, lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert alors elle ne s'était jamais embêtée à leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais il le fallait cette fois ou ils s'inquièteraient. Elle leva un pouce en l'air, afficha son meilleur sourire.

_"Aucun problème ! Ce ne sont que quelque jours ! Les profs sont tous occupés avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le quartier est,_ ajouta-t-elle, on_ aurait eu trop de temps libre de toute façon..."_

Quand son regard rencontra celui de sa mère, Ochaco douta. Elle était intelligente, et certainement pas dupe. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lui sourit chaudement, puis alla mettre de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Le silence était parfait. On n'entendait que le bruit du filet d'eau et des tuyauteries.

_"Nous sommes très fiers de toi, tu sais ?"_

La respiration d'Ochaco se coupa.

_"Et nous respecterons ton choix, quel qu'il soit."_

Elle savait.

Sa mère referma le robinet.

_"Thé vert, Oolong ou noir ?"_

Et elle n'en dirait pas plus.

_"Oolong."_


	6. Mais ça n'arriverait pas

**PDV : Izuku Midoriya**

Yuei n'était pas pareil. Entre les absences répétées de leurs professeurs (seuls Aizawa et All Might étaient présents en permanence, numéro Treize et Cementos par exemple aidaient respectivement à la recherche de survivants et au déblaiement) et le vide dû à l'absence d'une d'entre eux, la classe 1-A semblait avoir perdu l'énergie qui les caractérisait.

Cela n'avait fait qu'une journée. Mais quelle longue journée.

Izuku soupira et jeta un oeil à son portable. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir senti vibrer. Il le remit dans sa poche. _Imbécile. Elle n'est partie qu'hier. Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter. _Il entendait le ronron de la télévision dans la salle commune. Il avait le choix entre étudier, s'entraîner, broyer du noir, ou essayer de se changer les idées. Il choisit la dernière option et sortit de sa chambre.

Arrivé dans le salon, il tomba sur Tsuyu qui regardait les informations. Son index penchait contre sa bouche, un tic qu'elle avait souvent. Elle était seule, comme absorbée par l'écran. Izuku s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence.

Les images de débris emplissaient l'écran. Numéro Treize pointait une direction.

_"Tu savais qu'elle voulait abandonner, croa ?"_

Izuku sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet de but en blanc, mais après tout, c'était à Tsuyu qu'il avait à faire. Il se détendit.

_"Elle me l'a dit hier midi._

_\- A moi aussi, croa. Tu ne le savais pas avant ?"_

Il secoua négativement la tête. Sans le vouloir, ses phalanges s'étaient crispées contre ses genoux.

_"Moi non plus, _souffla-t-elle_. Elle ne m'avait rien dit..."_

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un instant. Les images défilaient à la télévision.

_"C'est la banque où nous sommes intervenues avec Ryukyu, croa. Un des trois bâtiments qui ont explosé._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_\- Oui, croa. La police est en train de faire des recoupements. Il se pourrait que le trio interpelé ce jour-là soit responsable. Un seven-eleven avait aussi été braqué le même jour... c'est celui qui a explosé. Le dernier building est la résidence du chef de la police. Ils pensent que cela pourrait avoir un lien."_

Izuku fronça les sourcils, puis entre-ouvrit la bouche.

_"Le dernier est en fuite, non ?_

_\- Oui, _souffla Tsuyu, _c'est de notre faute. A Ochaco et moi. On n'a pas réussi à le rattraper, croa..."_

C'était donc ça. L'apprenti héros tourna la tête vers elle, chercha à sonder son expression, mais comme toujours, elle demeurait impassible.

_"Je pense que c'est ça qui l'a décidée, croa."_

Izuku sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une petite erreur. Certainement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour mettre un terme à ses études en parcours héroïque... Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait mal. Ce qui faisait mal, c'est qu'elle ne le lui ait pas dit, qu'elle ait fait comme si tout allait bien, qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait confiance.

Il y eut un concert de vibration et Izuku et Tsuyu sortirent d'un même geste leur portable de leur poche. Un sms groupé.

_"On a eu le contrat !_ \o/"

La main d'Izuku se crispa contre son smartphone alors que son coeur se serrait. Il aurait dû être heureux pour elle. Certainement. Mais les mots qu'elle avait choisi étaient lourds de sens. Elle était incluse dans ce "on". Ce n'était pas un "ils" ou un "mes parents". Déjà, Tsuyu, lui, la classe 2-A, les professeurs, Yuei... ils étaient un autre. Ils étaient un "vous".

_"Croa, Deku ?"_

Il baissa la tête et laissa son smartphone retomber sur ses genoux.

_"J'avais l'impression que c'était définitif quand elle me l'a annoncé. J'ai cru que je me faisais des films. Mais... tu le sens toi aussi, non ? Elle ne reviendra pas à Yuei ?"_

L'espoir dans sa voix. Il y eut un silence.

_"Je ne pense pas."_

Il revit Uraraka l'empêcher de s'étaler le jour de l'examen d'entrée à Yuei. Il la revit coincée sous les débris. Le robot à 0 points, l'activation de son alter. Il se revit faire une chute libre de plusieurs centaines de mètres, les membres en compote, certain que tout allait s'arrêter ici : ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le sauve. Il revit la vidéo d'All Might dans sa lettre d'acceptation à Yuei. Il la revit supplier Present Mic de lui donner ses propres points. Il la revit dans la salle de classe à la rentrée. Le soulagement quand il avait vu qu'elle était dans sa classe, qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un de son côté, peut-être pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. La seule à ne pas l'avoir abandonné lors du festival des sports et à avoir eu confiance en lui. Elle qui l'avait encouragé alors qu'elle souffrait de sa défaite contre Bakugo. C'était à elle qu'il devait l'acceptation de son surnom, et grâce à elle qu'il l'avait adopté comme nom de héros. Il était Deku, fier et qui n'abandonne jamais. Il avait toujours été convaincu qu'ils sortiraient de Yuei ensemble, leurs licences de héros en main, et qu'ils deviendraient ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'être.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas.

Il éclata en sanglots. Ses larmes dévalaient son visage, des larmes qu'il avait tout fait pour contenir lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, lorsqu'elle l'avait avoué à la classe, lorsqu'elle leur avait dit au revoir et qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, lorsqu'ils l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à la station de métro et sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était bel et bien partie. Secoué par ses sanglots, il en oubliait où il était, au beau milieu des parties communes du dortoir de sa classe. N'importe qui pouvait le voir. N'importe qui, mais il n'y avait que Tsuyu.

_"Deku, croa..."_

Il entendait l'émotion dans sa voix, la plainte dans son croassement. Il lui faisait de la peine. Il voulait arrêter, mais il n'y parvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait enfoui, sa peine, sa déception, ses rêves, tout déferlait dans un torrent de larmes qu'il essayait de ponctuer de phrases, sans succès. Il voulait s'expliquer. Il voulait que Tsuyu comprenne. Que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, qu'elle lui manquait seulement et qu'elle lui manquerait. Il aurait voulu prendre une pose à la All Might et sourire, la rassurer elle, dont la meilleure amie et collègue venait de partir, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais à chaque fois, il n'arrivait qu'à penser à ce qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire.

Quand il parvint à se calmer, il vit que Tsuyu aussi pleurait. Il avait si honte. Il fallait... il fallait qu'ils agissent. Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient bien pouvoir faire ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit et il essaya d'accrocher le regard humide de Tsuyu.

_"Suis moi."_


	7. Il faisait beau

**PDV : Ochaco Uraraka**

Ochaco souriait. Deux jours à suivre ce rythme effréné.

Elle passait la journée à transporter des brouettes d'un point A à un point B pour retirer les gravats sur le lieu de l'explosion de la banque. Si elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son alter, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les entraînements suivis à Yuei et avec Gun Head avait renforcés sa constitution. Elle était plus forte et plus efficace que lorsqu'elle aidait ses parents les week-end au collège. Elle n'avait pas perdu son temps.

Les pré-fabriqués de chantier n'étaient certes pas confortables, mais elle s'y était habituée. Rien à voir avec sa chambre immense à Yuei, avec climatisation, télévision et un lit occidental, mais elle était de toute façon tellement exténuée le soir qu'elle n'y faisait même pas attention. C'était ce qu'elle appelait "de la bonne fatigue" : de la fatigue physique qui s'en allait lorsqu'elle dormait. Ce n'était pas les nuits blanches passées à ressasser les mauvaises décisions, ou la fatigue mentale du poids des responsabilités. Juste son corps qui lui signale après une longue journée de travail qu'il est temps d'aller se reposer.

Ochaco essayait de ne pas penser à sa décision. Aizawa-_sensei _et le directeur lui avaient accordé cinq jours pour donner une réponse définitive et trois étaient déjà passés. Elle était à la moitié. Et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait choisir. Rester aider ses parents ou retourner à Yuei ? Pour l'instant, elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la tâche qui était la sienne, sur l'étape suivante. Ramasser les débris, les mettre dans la brouette, déplacer la brouette. Cela l'empêchait d'être paralysée par le doute. Elle ne voulait vivre que dans l'immédiat.

_"Pause déjeuner ! Merci pour votre dur travail..."_

Ochaco déversa les derniers débris puis regarda le ciel. Il faisait si beau. Elle aurait été enfermée à l'intérieur à cette heure-ci... enfin, elle serait tout juste sortie du cours de littérature. Elle serait assise à la cafétéria, probablement avec Iida et Deku. Ils discuteraient des enseignements héroïques qu'ils auraient suivi l'après-midi même, essayant de deviner la situation fictive dans laquelle leurs héros de professeurs les auraient laissés se débrouiller. Enfin, peut-être pas en fait : Tsuyu lui avait écrit que les enseignements héroïques avaient été quelque peu chamboulés par la mobilisation d'une partie de leurs professeurs...

Son regard se perdit dans le contenu de sa boîte repas. La veille, la police était venue prendre sa déposition. L'homme qu'elle avait laissé filer était responsable de cette catastrophe. Rien n'était encore prouvé, mais la coïncidence était trop grande pour qu'elle n'y croit pas. Ochaco balaya du regard le paysage lunaire qui l'entourait. Elle avait fait ça. Ou du moins, elle aurait pu l'empêcher.

Cela revenait au même.

Comment pourrait-elle retourner à Yuei après ça ? Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se sentait honteuse. Elle était allée à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris au lycée : agir, arrêter les vilains, réfléchir ensuite.

Elle essaya de se raccrocher à des pensées positives. Si elle repensait à tout ça... Elle regarda le ciel. Il faisait beau. Peut-être auraient-ils passé la fin de journée dehors, après tout. Le campus de Yuei était agréable par un temps pareil...

_"Ochaco ?"_

La dénommée releva la tête. Devant elle se tenait son père, et sur son visage elle pouvait y lire de l'incertitude. Cela annonçait une conversation où il prendrait des pincettes. Elle lui sourit pour essayer de le détendre tout en s'efforçant de chercher ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour qu'il soit gêné ainsi.

_"Tes... tes amis sont là."_

_Mes amis ? _En un bond, elle se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, sa boîte de repas toujours entre les mains. Elle se retourna et elle les vit.

Deku lui faisait un petit signe de main. Tsuyu, Iida, chacun flanqué à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Momo, Mina, Kaminari, Koda, Sato... Ils étaient tous venus ? Mais... pourquoi ? Elle posa son repas et s'avança lentement vers eux.

_"Euh... bafouilla Deku, on est volontaires pour aider..."_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_"La classe 1-A a décidé de profiter de l'après-midi chômé pour aider une camarade dans le besoin !_ s'empressa d'expliquer Iida.

_\- Les seuls absents sont Todoroki et __Bakugo,_ ricana Mineta._ Ils ont leurs cours de remise à niveau."_

Ochaco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La surprise était trop grande. Son esprit carburait pour essayer de comprendre la situation, ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pourquoi ils étaient là. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

_"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ?" _demanda Deku

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était un inconnu. Elle allait leur répondre que c'était gentil, mais qu'elle s'en occupait lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle aurait poliment décliné, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de son contremaître de père qui pointait dans la direction d'une des zones de déblayage.

_"Il y a tous ces débris à dégager ! _dit il enjoué d'avoir de la main d'oeuvre pas chère.

_\- Attends ! On ne pas les faire travailler ! _protesta Ochaco. _Et... et les contrats ?_

_\- Ta mère a vu avec cet homme... Aizawa ? Il a dit que ça faisait partie d'une mission de civisme ou je ne sais quoi... par contre, pas d'alter, les jeunes, c'est compris ?"_

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Ochaco les regarda se disperser, abasourdie. Aizawa. Comment avait-il pu donner son accord ? Mais surtout eux tous. Que faisaient ils là ? Comment avaient-ils pu accepter ? Ils prenait ce qui arrivait comme si c'était... un camp d'entraînement, ou bien des vacances.

Le travail allait infiniment plus vite avec la quinzaine de personnes supplémentaires. Si les perturbateurs habituels ne faisaient que buller ou regarder, la plupart prenait le travail à coeur. Mais l'ancienne apprentie héroïne n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser.

_"C'est une idée de Deku, croa."_

Ochaco sursauta et manqua d'activer son alter par inadvertance (certainement, une brouette pleine de débris qui se met à flotter au beau milieu d'un chantier rempli de futurs héros, cela aurait été une scène incroyable). Tsuyu lui prit la brouette des mains et la brune ne protesta pas. Leur présence faisait peser l'atmosphère. La brouette était plus lourde. Tout était plus lourd.

Elle était fatiguée.

_"Tu nous manques à tous, tu sais."_

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'ils lui manquaient à elle aussi, terriblement. Mais elle ne put pas le faire. Comment aurait elle pu justifier ça ? Elle était partie de son plein gré. Elle était rentrée dans le bureau d'Aizawa, expliqué ses raisons et il avait accepté. Deux heures après, elle l'annonçait à Deku, Tsuyu et Iida. Cinq heures après, elle l'annonçait à la classe.

Elle n'avait consulté aucun d'entre eux. Elle les avait fui, et ils l'avaient suivie, aveuglément.

_"Aizawa-_sensei _a tout de suite accepté, croa. On pensait qu'il protesterait, mais il a dit que d'être sur un vrai lieu de catastrophe serait sûrement bénéfique."_

Ochaco se raidit. Aizawa les avait-il informé de... ses doutes ?

_"All Might a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs manières de sauver les gens, croa."_

Elle se stoppa. Tsuyu poursuivit sur quelque mètres. La brouette tressautait, faisant voler des milliers de graviers. Puis elle se stoppa et se tourna vers elle.

_"Les gens délogés par cette explosion, les commerçants qui ont perdu leur magasin, et puis tes parents... on est plus utiles ici qu'à se tourner les pouces à Yuei, croa."_

Ochaco expira lourdement. Aizawa ne leur avait rien dit. Une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de leur mentir.

Surtout pas à Tsuyu ou Deku.


	8. On ne voit pas les étoiles ici

**PDV: Izuku Midoriya**

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à travailler aux côtés des ouvriers de la compagnie de construction. Grâce au renforcement musculaire qu'il avait enduré afin de pouvoir hériter de One for All, il avait pu travailler tout du long et ne s'était accordé aucune pause. Mais son esprit avait été ailleurs. Alors qu'il soulevait des gravats, il cherchait la meilleure manière de formuler ses arguments, il cherchait les meilleurs questions à poser. Il voulait convaincre Uraraka, mais surtout comprendre.

Lorsque la nuit avait commencé à tomber, le père d'Uraraka les avait tous invités à rester pour dîner (chips et grillades). Comme toujours, les 1-A en avaient profité pour transformer l'occasion en fête. Ils avaient utilisé l'électricité de Kaminari (qui était à présent dans cet état bizarre de béatitude inquiétante) et l'enceinte portable que Jirou avait toujours sur elle (pour des raisons obscures) pour diffuser de la musique.

_"Vous n'aviez pas à tous venir..."_

Izuku s'assit à côté d'Uraraka sur les marches qui menaient aux préfabriqués. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir le reste des 1-A danser sur un tube particulièrement mauvais. Les ouvriers étaient déjà tous partis mais la classe, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient en week-end et qu'Aizawa était occupé, ne semblaient pas pressés de rentrer malgré le couvre-feu.

_"Bien sûr que si. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous."_

Il la sentit se crisper.

_"Parce que c'est le genre d'héroïne que tu es, Uraraka. Je sais que tu ne veux pas simplement devenir un héros pour tes parents. Tu veux aussi aider le plus de gens possible. _

_\- Deku, regarde autour de toi. Tout ça, toute cette destruction, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai aidé personne."_

Il laissa passer un temps. Mina essayait d'apprendre à Kirishima quelque mouvements de breakdance. Ce n'était pas très concluant.

_"Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette patrouille. Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as laissé filer ? Je te connais, si tu le tenais, il n'aurait pas pu se dégager."_

Elle inspira un grand coup. Il hésita un instant à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Y repenser avait plongé son visage habituellement si joyeux dans un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_"C'est son regard, _souffla-t-elle. _Il me suppliait de l'arrêter. Il avait l'air tellement... perdu. Comme je l'étais... je n'ai juste pas pu... et l'instant d'après il avait disparu. J'ai dû relâcher ma prise ou bien il a utilisé son alter... je ne sais pas. Mais quand je me suis ressaisie il était introuvable."_

Izuku ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il devait trouver les mots justes. Il les cherchait. Mais rien ne lui venait.

_"Comment est-ce que je pourrais prétendre devenir un héros maintenant ?"_

Il hésita.

_"J'ai une théorie. Tu l'as laissé partir parce qu'il t'a paru qu'il te fallait le sauver. Et je sais que tu as l'impression d'être responsable de ces bombes... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qui te paraissait juste. Tu as pris une décision et il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu saches ce qui allait se passer. Tu veux sauver les gens, tu veux les aider. Et quand tu as vu cet homme... tu as vu son bon côté, ses émotions..._

_\- Il avait l'air terrifié, Deku. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait voulu tuer..."_

Il y eut un lourd silence.

_"Tu sais..."_

Izuku s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, ces derniers jours. Pour tout dire, il aurait pu rejoindre les forces de police qui enquêtaient sur l'affaire tant il avait creusé les détails et appris le cas par coeur. Et il avait sa petite idée sur le déroulement des événements... Il soupira, puis se décida à poursuivre.

_"C'est possible... qu'il n'ait pas voulu le faire. L'alarme incendie avait été déclenchée dans les trois bâtiments, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu aussi peu de blessés et aucun mort... C'est possible qu'il ait regretté au dernier moment, ou bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu blesser..."_

Il n'ajouta rien. Sa théorie était fumeuse. Et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait lui remonter le moral.

_"Merci d'être venus. Ca me... ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

_\- Oh... de rien."_

Ils restèrent assis en silence, puis Uraraka pointa le ciel.

_"On ne voit pas les étoiles ici._

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Ici, _répéta-t-elle en souriant_, en ville. Quand je suis rentrée chez mes parents... ils vivent à la campagne. J'en ai profité pour regarder le ciel. J'avais oublié à quel point les étoiles sont nombreuses..."_

Izuku leva la tête vers le ciel. Il avait toujours vécu en ville. Il avait rarement vu un de ces ciels parsemés d'étoiles dont elle lui parlait, mais se souvenait avoir souvent été impressionnés et fascinés quand il avait eu l'occasion d'en observer durant des voyages scolaires.

_"Je pensais que tout serait plus clair une fois rentrée, mais c'était faux.__"_

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas perdu, souvent. Vivre sans sa mère alors qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme sauter dans le grand bain. C'est une aventure excitante et on se sent plus grand, mais on en oublie la sécurité que la terre ferme représentait. Si l'on ne s'adapte pas très vite, si l'on n'apprend pas à nager... on peut rapidement perdre pied et être submergé. Il baissa les yeux vers son gobelet.

_"Uraraka..._

_\- Ochaco ?"_

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux alors que le père d'Uraraka descendait les marches, l'air visiblement inquiet.

_"C'est le commissaire de police, _dit il. _Il dit qu'il a besoin de te parler..."_

Izuku la sentit se raidir à ses côtés. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent. Devant eux, quelque marches plus haut, se tenait le chef de la police. On voyait à son visage mal rasé et cerné qu'il n'avait pas passé les trois meilleurs derniers jours de sa vie. Il portait un costume dépareillé, et sa cravate, trop longue, s'était prise dans un passant de son pantalon.

_"C'est au sujet de notre homme. Vous avez pu le voir de près. Avait il... un signe distinctif quelconque ?_"

Izuku étudia le visage d'Uraraka. Elle fronçait les sourcils, incertaine.

Le chef de la police reprit alors.

_"Une cicatrice qui court de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'au commencement de sa barbe."_

Le temps se figea. La description était bien trop précise. Izuku étudia la réaction d'Uraraka. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter. Mais comme lui, elle sentait que la question du chef de la police n'était qu'une formalité.

_"Je crois avoir vu un début de cicatrice, oui. Mais avec le masque... je ne suis pas sûre."_

Le chef de la police baissa la tête.

_"Je vois. Merci."_

Izuku fit un pas en avant.

_"Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?"_

L'inspecteur se stoppa. Dans son esprit, Izuku cherchait toutes les descriptions qui correspondaient à ce signe distinctif. Le monde s'écroula soudain alors qu'il revoyait ce visage. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

_"Il était de la police, c'est ça ?"_

Le chef de la police tourna la tête vers eux, mais ne les regardait pas. Izuku se gratta la joue, mal à l'aise.

_"Suivez moi à l'intérieur, je vous prie. Nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici."_

Il leur ouvrit la porte. Izuku jeta un regard à son amie. La musique des 1-A ne leur parvenait aux oreilles que comme un lointain écho, un bruit de fond sourd. L'air picotait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le préfabriqué.


	9. La justice, l'honnêteté et la volonté

**PDV: ****Kenji Tsuragamae**

Pour que lui, Kenji Tsuragamae, le chef de la police de la préfecture de Tokyo, se confie à deux apprentis héros, c'était qu'il avait vraiment touché le fond. Et c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait.

Il avait touché le fond.

Il déplaça une chaise en plastique supplémentaire, puis s'assit au bureau. Les deux apprentis se jetèrent un regard, avant de se laisser prudemment tomber sur les chaises. Kenji posa ses mains sur le bureau, puis les joignit. Inconsciemment, il reprenait les techniques d'interrogatoire qui lui avaient été inculquées. Il releva lentement les yeux. Les deux lycéens le regardaient avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'inquiétude et d'impatience.

Il souffla lourdement.

_"Midoriya, _dit il_, tu as demandé s'il était de la police. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?"_

Le gamin sembla avoir le souffle coupé un instant, puis il baissa la tête.

_"J'étais jeune, mais je me souviens d'une affaire qui avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Un jeune policier était mort sous des gravats. Les héros étaient arrivés trop tard. Son partenaire avait passé les semaines suivantes à défendre avec verve que le policier était mort "pour rien" et qu'il aurait pu être sauvé si la police avait eu le droit d'utiliser les __alter. Je m'en souviens parce que j'en ai fait des cauchemars avec un homme... qui avait cette cicatrice."_

Kenji ferma les yeux. Ce visage était reconnaissable, mémorable même pour un gamin qui n'aurait pas du avoir plus de 6 ans à l'époque. Une cicatrice brune qui court de l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la limite des lèvres. Une cicatrice causée par une attaque de grande ampleur, avec la plupart des héros mobilisés à l'autre bout de la ville. Et un terrible accident pour ces trois policiers. Kenji, Dalishi et Tokawa. Dalishi était mort. Et c'était en partie de sa faute à lui.

_"Tokawa a un alter qui lui permet d'échanger sa position avec tout objet ou personne n'étant pas sur ses gardes située à moins de 10 mètres de lui, _expliqua le chef de la police. _Quand lui et moi avons retrouvé Dalishi coincé sous les débris de cet immeuble délabré, Tokawa a immédiatement voulu prendre sa place pour pouvoir ensuite l'échanger avec une pierre ou n'importe quel matériau qui se trouvait sous sa main. Mais Tokawa avait déjà utilisé son alter plusieurs fois en mission et il était en période de probation. Dalishi a évidemment refusé. Il était lui-même très à cheval sur les règles. Tokawa essayait d'activer son alter, mais Dalishi résistait. Il disait que son corps était déjà broyé, qu'il ne sentait plus rien et que ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Que s'il sortait de là, il n'aurait qu'une demie vie et c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait. Tokawa m'avait supplié de le raisonner..."_

Kenji s'interrompit. Il sentait sa voix vaciller, et perdre son autorité devant ces deux jeunes lui était impossible. Il soupira.

_"Mais j'étais d'accord avec Dalishi. Je préférais respecter sa volonté. Et Tokawa ne me l'a jamais pardonné. Il a présenté sa démission et milité pendant des semaines pour que la police soit autorisée à utiliser les alters. Avec le temps, sa voix a été étouffée. L'ascension d'All Might qui semblait être partout à la fois a fait taire les revendications : les héros semblaient de nouveau à la hauteur de leur réputation. Le mouvement s'est estompé et on n'a plus entendu Tokawa."_

Silence.

_"Le jour des explosions, une nouvelle commission de régulation des alters au Japon présentait son rapport. Elle appelait à un durcissement des sanctions envers l'usage des alters par des personnes non autorisées... parmi lesquelles les forces de l'ordre._

_\- La police et les héros, _souffla Midoriya. _Je me souviens, les infos... ce matin là..._"

Kenji acquiesça puis les étudia. Il avait l'impression de leur avoir fait tomber une tonne de métal sur les épaules. Leurs visages étaient graves et ils refusaient de le regarder. Kenji se leva.

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons notre confirmation... et j'ai eu la mienne. Nous l'arrêterons ce soir._

_\- Attendez."_

Le chef de la police avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Il tourna légèrement la tête. La fille s'était levée.

_"Tout ce qu'il voulait, _dit elle_, c'était sauver son partenaire. Vous avez passé l'éponge quand Deku et les autres l'ont fait pour Bakugo..."_

Sa main se crispa et il fit retomber son bras le long du corps.

_"En tant que chef de la police, j'ai beaucoup de regrets. Mais avoir empêché Tokawa de sortir Dalishi de sous les gravats n'en est pas un. Je n'ai laissé couler pour vous que parce que tout s'est bien terminé. Dalishi... Dalishi ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir coûté à Tokawa son travail. La législation sur l'utilisation des alters à l'époque... c'était encore plus rigide pour les policiers. _

_\- Mais sûrement une vie... une vie vaut plus que ça."_

Kenji soupira puis se retourna. Evidemment, ils ne comprenaient pas.

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais maintenant comment il t'a échappé. Bonne soirée."_

Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il

_"Il n'a pas utilisé son alter immédiatement,_ lança Uraraka._ Il m'a d'abord... il m'a implorée du regard, monsieur. Il voulait qu'on l'arrête. Mais quand j'ai hésité... son expression a changé du tout au tout."_

La main sur la poignée de porte, Kenji baissa la tête. Tokawa avait toujours été fragile. Sur les bancs de l'école de police, il avait raté plusieurs fois les tests psychologiques requis. Il ne montrait pas assez de mesure face aux criminels. C'était clair pour Kenji : l'amour de la justice de Tokawa avait pour revers une indignation immuable pour l'injustice. Et plus que tout, la mort de Dalishi lui était apparue comme injuste. Détruire pour avoir l'attention, il en était capable. Tout simplement parce que la finalité en valait la peine. La fin justifiait les moyens.

Après tout, ce n'était que matériel. Il avait enclenché les alarmes pour s'en assurer. Seulement... les alarmes n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux. Pas assez. Il y avait eu des blessés. Une petite fille de 10 ans était entre la vie et la mort.

Mais ça, il l'avait su. Il l'avait envisagé lorsqu'il avait posé ses bombes. Dans un coin de sa tête, une voix lui disait. Une alarme incendie n'est pas toujours respectée. Beaucoup croient qu'il s'agit d'un exercice s'ils ne sentent pas la fumée. Ils prennent le temps de récupérer leurs effets personnels. Les chiffres et statistiques appris à l'école de police lui étaient revenus en tête. Il avait douté. Et lorsque cette apprentie héroïne l'avait coincé, il l'avait suppliée de l'arrêter, de mettre fin à tout ça. Il irait en prison, peu lui importait, mais personne ne serait blessé. Personne ne mourrait.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle l'avait dévisagé et elle ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Alors il avait été convaincu à nouveau de l'inutilité des héros. En colère, il avait utilisé son alter. Il changerait la société. Il changerait les lois. Ces incapables de héros, il les contrebalancerait par une police plus efficace, entraînée elle aussi. Les alters ne seraient plus les privilèges des héros.

Il s'était enfui et le lendemain, avait mis son plan à exécution.

Tout était clair, limpide, pour le chef de la police.

_"Si je l'avais arrêté..."_

Il sursauta. La voix, cette amertume... il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

_"Arrête de te tourmenter avec ces pensées, _dit il avec une sincérité qu'il ne se connaissait pas_. C'est moi qui aurais du l'arrêter des années plus tôt. Quoi que tu aies fait ou pas fait, c'est trop tard. Il ne te reste qu'à apprendre de tes erreurs, accepter tes décisions et les transformer en force."_

Il se retourna et les étudia. Tous les deux étaient debout, l'un à côté de l'autre. Des regards incertains. Si jeunes, si petits encore. Et pourtant, ils avaient déjà ce sens du devoir et ce besoin viscéral de faire les choses bien, de sauver le monde, de le changer pour le mieux. Kenji se surprit à sourire.

_"__Vous êtes en apprentissage. Rien ne presse. Apprenez, regardez vos aînés et développez vos pouvoirs et votre esprit critique. Je ne connais pas un héros qui n'a jamais connu de période de doute. Je ne connais pas un héros qui n'a pas un jour été dans votre situation. Je ne connais pas un seul héros, pas un seul, qui n'ait pas songé à abandonner et à vivre une vie simple malgré leurs idéaux. Le doute sera votre pire ennemi. Ne le laissez pas gagner contre ce que vous ressentez tout au fond de vous : la justice, l'honnêteté, la volonté. __Vous avez tous les deux l'étoffe de grands héros. __La police est rassurée de savoir que votre génération prendra bientôt le relais."_

All Might l'avait prévenu que les nouveaux apprentis héros de Yuei étaient prometteurs. Mais devant lui, il ne voyait que deux lycéens au bord des larmes. Deux futurs grands héros.

_"Ce sera un honneur que de travailler avec vous à l'avenir."_

Il en avait probablement trop fait. Mais qu'importait. Ces jeunes en proie au doute... il ne voulait pas répéter l'histoire.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller arrêter son ancien partenaire et réparer ses erreurs de jeunesse.


	10. Dont un très bruyant

**PDV : Izuku Midoriya**

La télévision fonctionnait comme tous les matins, muette car c'était samedi. Les résidents du deuxième étage avaient fait entendre leur voix (surtout Mineta pour qui la grasse matinée était quasiment une religion) et obtenu cette condition les week-ends. Il avait beau être tôt, Izuku était déjà prêt et assis sur le canapé. Cela faisait une bonne demie heure qu'il regardait l'arrestation qui passait en boucle aux nouvelles du matin.

Shin Tokawa, ancienne figure de proue du mouvement des Alters Libres, avait été interpelé et avoué avoir placé les trois bombes dans le but de faire réagir les autorités qui avaient rédigé le nouveau texte de régulation des alters. Cependant, blessé lors d'une course-poursuite avec les héros de l'Agence Ryukyu, il s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de revendiquer son acte.

Il avait avoué, face aux caméras, que l'idée avait germé dans sa tête alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et qu'il ne comprenait plus la logique qu'il avait alors vue derrière toute cette destruction. Personne ne comprenait non plus. Il allait bénéficier d'un suivi psychologique.

Ce que les journalists ignoraient, c'était que le chef de la police de Hosu était lié à l'affaire. Quelque recherches auraient suffies. Izuku pensait donc qu'il leur avait personnellement demandé de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une déclaration publique, sûrement en échange de futurs scoops.

L'apprenti héros aux cheveux verts soupira et jeta un oeil dehors.

Quelque nuages parsemaient le ciel. Il avait plu une heure plus tôt. Le chantier devait être boueux. A l'heure qu'il était, les débris devaient avoir été débarrassés, les travaux à proprement parler devaient avoir commencé, et Uraraka devait être bien plus occupée que les jours précédents. C'était ainsi qu'il essayait de se convaincre de ne pas aller lui aussi sur le chantier.

La rencontre avec Kenji Tsuragamae deux jours plus tôt avait été intense. Les paroles qu'il avait eues à leur destination... il se les était repassées toute la nuit, et il était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pour elle qui songeait à abandonner la voie héroïque, les mots du chef de la police devaient avoir résonné infiniment plus fort.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il étouffa un bâillement et coupa la télévision. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir ses week-ends de libres. Il était habituellement à l'agence de Sir Nighteye, mais depuis son décès, il n'avait pas retrouvé de contrat avec un héros pour son stage. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir de stage, à présent. Tsuyu était partie il y a une heure, seule et l'expression troublée. Même Bakugo et Todoroki, qui n'avaient pas eu leur licence provisoire, étaient sortis. Quelques uns des 2-A n'avaient pas stage dans la matinée, donc Izuku n'était pas seul. Mais le dortoir semblait tout de même infiniment vide.

Il reposa la télécommande, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et remonta dans sa chambre.

**PDV : Ochaco Uraraka**

_"C'est le chef de la police... l'homme qui est venu vous voir, hier."_

Ochaco sursauta. Sa mère venait de s'asseoir à la table juste derrière elle. Coincée entre elle et la télévision.

_"Oui. Ils ont... arrêté le responsable."_

Elle se garda de lui avouer la teneur du discours que le chef de la police avait eu envers Deku et elle. Et pourtant. Même sans le lui dire, elle semblait savoir puisqu'elle la vit soupirer. Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

_"Tu te souviens quand tu nous disais que tu voulais travailler avec nous ?"_

Comment oublier ?

_"Tu pouvais à peine porter un objet sans le faire floter ! _ricana sa mère. _Et tu nous disais que tu voulais nous aider... qu'avec ton alter, tu n'aurais même pas besoin d'être grande pour nous aider. Que tu pourrais rendre n'importe laquelle de nos tâches plus faciles."_

Ochaco eut du mal à réprimer son sourire. C'était si ridicule à présent. Elle ne contrôlait même pas son alter à l'époque. Elle aurait causé plus de dégâts qu'autre chose...

_"Je ne pense pas que tu aies dit ça parce que nous étions tes parents. Et ton père est d'accord avec moi... Tu voulais nous aider. Ton retour parmi nous aujourd'hui nous rend très heureux. Mais nous savons lui et moi que ce n'est pas la voie que tu as choisie ou que tu choisiras. _

_\- Comment..._

_\- Et je ne veux pas être responsable de la perte d'une grande héroïne. Il y a tant de gens que tu pourras sauver. Te limiter à ton père et moi... ce serait criminel. Alors... tiens toi droite, marche la tête haute et fais tout pour nous rendre plus fiers que nous le sommes déjà. Même si ce sera difficile."_

Son coeur se serra. Deku. Le chef de la police. Sa mère maintenant. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous confirmer le choix qu'elle redoutait de faire ?

_"Et si j'échoue à nouveau ?"_

Quand Ochaco osa à nouveau relever les yeux vers sa mère, cette dernière affichait un sourire terriblement chaleureux. Ces derniers jours, elle avait tout fait pour éviter d'en parler. Pour éviter d'envisager la possibilité que les situations précédentes se reproduisent. La mort de Sir Nighteye. Ce villain qu'elle laisse filer. Son impuissance lors de l'attaque à Yuei, puis au camp... à chaque fois que ça en valait la peine. La brunette retint son souffle, fouillant dans le regard de sa mère pour y trouver une prise à laquelle s'accrocher.

_"Tes parents t'aideront toujours à te relever, _dit elle. _Et comme tu as pu le voir hier... tes amis aussi."_

Ochaco n'entendait plus les questions des journalistes à la télévision. Elle n'entendait plus les explications. Elle se leva et fonça sur sa mère, se nichant dans une étreinte qui lui avait beaucoup trop manquée.

Rentrer avait du bon.

_"Ochaco ?"_

Elle releva la tête. Son père avait l'air troublé.

_"Il y a deux de tes amis qui sont là... dont un très bruyant."_

Bruyant ?

Quand elle sortit et tomba sur Todoroki et Bakugo, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_"On n'a pas pu venir hier à cause de nos cours de rattrapage."_ dit simplement Todoroki. "_Où sont les autres ? Je croyais qu'on venait aujourd'hui aussi."_

Il tenait Bakugo par le col de son t-shirt.

La scène était surréaliste.

Ochaco éclata de rire.


	11. Les étoiles n'étaient jamais seules

**PDV : Ochaco Uraraka**

Elle était rentrée le soir même. A peine Bakugo et Todoroki étaient ils repartis qu'elle avait foncé dans sa chambre et préparé sa valise. Elle avait à peine eu à l'annoncer à ses parents. Ils savaient déjà. Ils n'avaient jamais douté, eux. Ils la connaissaient mieux qu'elle-même, après tout.

Le temps de revenir, il faisait nuit noire à Yuei. Elle avait filé dans les quartiers d'Aizawa-_sensei_ pour lui annoncer sa décision finale. Même sur son visage fatigué et blasé elle lit qu'il s'y attendait, et que cette annonce n'était qu'une simple formalité, qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su.

Il était tard, mais peu lui importait. Tirant sa valise cassée derrière elle, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment du dortoir.

Un thermos de thé de sa mère à la main, elle poussait la porte des espaces communs.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de tous les voir assis devant la télévision. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle l'avait imaginé, qu'ils lui avaient manqué au point d'avoir des hallucinations, puisqu'il était tard et qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pour ainsi dire jamais tous dans le salon. Mais ils étaient tous là. Et visiblement, tous aussi surpris de la voir débarquer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, profita de leur tourner le dos pour chercher quoi leur dire. Elle n'avait pas les mots.

_"Tu viens ? _demanda Deku. _On t'a gardé une place._"

Il tapotait la place à côté de lui sur le canapé et souriait. Elle se pointa elle-même, incapable de poser la question et terriblement prise au dépourvu par sa question sans aucun préambule. Ils allaient faire comme si elle n'était jamais partie ? Elle laissa sa valise dans le coin et s'assit. Une page de publicité.

_"C'est l'épisode d'All Might ! _lança joyeusement Deku. _Ils le repassent ce soir... tu as raté la première partie, mais All-Might n'est pas encore apparu !"_

Elle souffla.

L'épisode avait été déprogrammé à cause de l'attaque. C'était ce soir là qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Et ce soir là... elle rentrait chez elle, encore.

Voir leur mentor jouer était un grand moment de fou rire pour la classe. Son jeu était si peu éloigné de sa personnalité de héros que c'était comme s'il jouait son propre rôle, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec le ton de la série dans laquelle il apparaissait. Pourtant, Ochaco sentit que c'était le meilleur moment qu'elle ait pu imaginer. Elle était là, dans ce salon, assise avec ses camarades et amis, son thermos toujours à la main, à grignoter les paquets de chips communs en se moquant des répliques sordides de leur professeur grâce auquel, elle se doutait, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de dépasser le couvre-feu.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle ne l'avait pas prise seule, contrairement à celle de partir. C'était eux tous qui le lui avait fait réaliser. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rivés vers l'écran, elle les regardait, eux. C'était avec eux qu'elle ferait son chemin, avec eux qu'elle atteindrait son but.

Elle deviendrait une héroïne. Une qui sauve des gens. Une qui supporte les héros. Une qui n'oublie jamais que le principal est de ne pas avoir à annoncer un décès, une qui fait toujours tout son possible pour le bien commun.

Echouer à sauver Nighteye, échouer à arrêter un villain... ces deux faits étaient passés. Révolus. Elle n'y pouvait plus rien.

Elle suivrait les conseils du chef de la police. Apprendre de ces expériences, apprendre de ses erreurs et avancer. Ne pas les oublier, jamais. Les garder en tête pour ne plus jamais les répéter.

C'était ces bonnes intentions qui l'avaient mise sur le chemin héroïque. C'était elles qui l'avaient toujours guidé, comme le ciel étoilé qu'elle voyait depuis chez parents. Et si les bonnes intentions ne suffisaient pas, et si le doute s'installait à nouveau, contaminait ses pensées jusqu'à la paralyser... ses camarades seraient tous là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils s'épauleraient.

Parce que les étoiles dans le ciel n'étaient jamais seules.

Toutes ses bonnes intentions suffiraient.


End file.
